Tactician Down
by Virgo626
Summary: Team 10 are captured by Otogakure shinobi and placed in a prison. Sylvi, Hikabo, Torimaru, Izumi, Arashi, Kenshin, Tairo, Kuina, Sotan, Naida, and Shadow are given the mission to rescue them. In the midst of clashing and rescuing, Sylvi find herself clashing against Sasuke Uchiha in a life or death battle. Can she win and complete the mission? Or will she die and fail? Find out...
1. Captured!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Sylvi Omaki, Hikabo Takamoto, Torimaru Rakuen, Izumi Shibata, Arashi Shishido, Kenshin Takano, Naida Omaki, and Shadow Omaki**

* * *

 _"Theres too many for us to handle!"_

 _"We can't hold them back any longer!"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

* * *

"Get up!" the burly guard slapped Shikamaru Nara awake.

Shikamaru grimaced at the guard, tryin

g top

revent the guard from seeing how much pain he was in.

"Mute today, are we?" taunted the guard.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Mute is the last word around here. I can hear all the other prisoners complaining."

"That's just too bad," the guard said with fake sympathy. "Lord Orochimaru ordered me to take you to the interrogation room at once. I am fulfilling my orders."

"Spoken like a loyal Sound ninja," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Shut up!" the guard snapped. He roughly grabbed Shikamaru by the neck.

Shikamaru heaved an angry sigh. That blasted Sasuke Uchiha and loyalty to Orochimaru and the ninja of Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village. He could still remember the time he fought Kin Tsuchi, an Otogakure kunoichi. She was easy. But all the Sound jonin Sasuke had sent, they didn't stand a chance.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Even hearing that traitor's name made anger boil inside Shikamaru. He, Naruto Uzumkai, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka had nearly died trying to rescue him. If Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro hadn't stepped in, who knows what could have happened?

"You know, I'm not really enjoying our walks together," Shikamaru retorted.

The guard chuckled. "You are a funny man, Shikamaru Nara. But it won't work as easy on the boss."

The boss. That freak Orochimaru. One of the three Sannin, Legendary Ninja. A member of Team Hiruzen, no less. A student of the late Third Hokage of Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And also a traitor.

Orochimaru killed his own sensei Hiruzen. He left the Leaf for the Sound. Sasuke teamed up with him. What could be more worse than that?

 _ **SLAP!**_

Maybe that.

"Are you paying attention?!" the guard demanded.

"To tell you the truth, no," Shikamaru answered. That earned him another slap.

"I'll repeat this one more time," the guard said, none patient. "Orochimaru wants answers, boy. You are to give him the answers he wants."

Shikamaru stared defiantly. "And if I don't give him the answers he wants, again?"

The guard smirked. "You'd better be all set to beg for mercy. Oh wait, Orochimaru won't show mercy!" the guard broke into a fit of laughter. "Bottom point: give Orochimaru answers, or suffer his wrath."

"Thank you for this informative talk," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"No problem," retorted the guard with just as much sarcasm.

'What a bad taste of sarcasm,' Shikamaru thought

The room was guarded by one short guard dressed entirely in purple, which was ironic for an Oto ninja in Shikamaru's opinion. The guard opened the door, forced Shikamaru into the room, then slammed the door.

The room was hot and stuffy, with a single window. It must have been hot outside. Orochimaru emerged from the shadows of the room. Shikamaru swore that if his hands werent tied securely, Orochimaru would be strangled by his Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu.

After an awkward silence, Shikamaru decided to speak up. "Where's Choji and Ino? What did you do with them?"

"The girl of your team is currently being hunted down.," Orochimaru answered smugly. "Im not sure you wqnt to know what happened to your other friend."

"Try me," Shikamaru sneered.

"Ive told you enough!" Orochimaru snapped. "This is my interrogation."

"If this is an interrogation, why arent you asking any questions?"

"You have too much sarcasm."

There was a loud banging on the door. "Lord Orochimaru!"

"What is it?!" Orochimaru demanded. "I am in the middle of something very important, so this better be extremely important!"

"The squad you sent out to search for the girl is back!" the guard yelled through the closed door

'Oh no,' Shikamaru thought. 'They must have captured Ino!"

"Ah, very good!" Orochimaru smiled, a nefarious smile. He looked down at Shikamaru. "We'll continue this later." Orochimaru walked out the door, leaving the door ajar.

The guard walked into the room. Shikamaru was surprised to find out that the guard was a kunoichi. Her voice was so low toned that Shikamaru mistakenedmher for a male shinobi. "So, you refuse to give Orochimaru answers again."

"He technically didnt ask anything."

The kunoichi slapped Shikamaru as hard as she could.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked.

The kunoichi smirked. "Just felt like it." She snapped her fingers at the guard by the door. "Hey you! Take the prisoner back to the cell, and make it snappy!" She smiled evilly. "Maybe take him to is friend's cell. I bet he'll wish he never asked!" The kunoichi burst into a fit of evil laughter

The guard didnt say a thing, he or she only bowed. The kunoichi reached into her shuriken holster and pulled out a kunai. She brought it down across Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru groaned and clutched his chest. Without looking down, he knew he was bleeding. Through hisnblurry vision, he thought he saw the guard by the door put their hands up to their mouth. The kunoichi smirked as she sashayed out of the room

When the guard took Shikamaru, something felt very strange. The guard wasnt rough, in fact, the guard barely used force. Shikamaru should have taken the advantage, but something hindered him from doing so.

Like the kunoichi said, the guard took Shikamaru to Choji's cell.

Shikamaru knew their would be trouble before he even got there, but he wasnt expecting so much trouble. He could see Choji laying on the bunk, covered in blood and a painful expression on his face.

Shikamaru expected the guard to shove him in, or even toss him in, but instead, the guard gently pushed him in. Shikamaru didnt stop to think about. In a flash, he was at Choji's side.

"Choji?" Shikamaru asked frantically. "CHOJI?! Are you alright?"

Choji's eyelids flickered from open to closed. "Sh-shikamaru?" He asked hesitantly.

"Its me, I got you," Shikamaru said. "I swear, the next time i see that, that traitor, I'll kill him!" he paused slightly. "You know I would!"

* * *

At Orochimaru's meeting with the squad:

"You mean you DIDN'T GET HER?!" Orochimaru raged.

"We're sorry, Lord Orochimaru," said the leader. "We couldnt find her!"

"I expected better from you!" Orochimaru shouted. "Apparently i should send more capable squads!"

"What good are they if they cant capture a kunoichi?" Sasuke demanded. "A KUNOICHI?!"

Orochimaru didnt say anything, he left to send another squad out to search for Ino.

* * *

In Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Cloud Chunin had been called to the Raikage's office. The messenger had said it was very urgent.

Sylvi Omaki, Hikabo Takamoto, Torimaru Rakuen, Izumi Shibata, Arashi Shishido, Kenshin Takano, and Sylvi's younger siblings Naida and Shadow Omaki were in front of the Raikage. No one seemed to know what to say. Finally, Sylvi broke the ice. "What's the deal, Lord Raikage?"

A, the Fourth Raikage, stood up from his desk. "The Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves has sent a message here. She says she would like to speak with you."

Hikabo said what all of the Cloud Chunin were thinking. "What could the Hokage possibly need us for?"

"She says there's big trouble with Orochimaru in the middle," answered the Raikage

"Then why doesnt she send Leaf shinobi?" Arashi asked.

"How swiftly you dismiss a chance to kick Orochimaru's butt," Izumi said. She held a hand to her forehead dramaticallt.

"Most of the Leaf shinobi are aready on missions," Raikage explained.

"We can't get close to Orochimaru," Kenshin protested. "We're only chunin!"

"Isn't Sylvi already a jonin?" Raikage asked. "Anyway, you don't want to hold up everything. You should get going."

Outside, the Cloud Chunin conversed.

"Isnt this exciting?" Torimaru asked. "We get a chance to go on a dangerous mission."

"Don't get over excited," Hikabo crossed his arms. "This is Orochimaru we're talking about."

"Lets just go and get this over with," Arashi mumbled and Kenshin nodded his agreement.

"Alright," Sylvi said. "I'll go get my flak jacket."


	2. The Mission

Thirty minutes later, the Cloud Chunin met up at the gates of the Cloud. Sylvi was indeed wearing her navy blue flak jacket and she had her kun strapped to her back. Hikabo had his katana hanging from his waist, Tori had his falcon Iguru on his shoulder and he was wearing a hood, Izumi had was also wearing a hood, Arashi had a pack filled with rope, Kenshin had his tanto, Naida had an extra holster filled with kunai knives, shuriken stars, and senbon needles, and Shadoe had his whip coiled around his waist.

"So we're all here?" Kenshin asked.

"I guess," Arashi dug his hands into his pockets. "One more thing, Lord Raikage appointed Sylvi as leader."

"Okay, lets go," Sylvi said. "We have to get to the Leaf as quickly as possible."

* * *

(picking up where we left off)

Shikamaru had lost consciousness due to losing too much blood. Choji usedmall his strength to lift Shikamaru onto the bunk, then sat by the cell door. Five minutes later, the cell soor opened, and in stepped the guard that had brought Shikamaru there earlier.

Choji quickly looked around the cell for anything that could help him. He spotted a kunai on the ground outside the cell. He quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the guard. The guard put a gentle hand on Choji's wrist. Choji was sos surprised he dropped the knife on the floor. The guard advanced toward the Shikamaru.

"Hey, stop!" Choji cried out.

The guard turned to face him, then removed the mask, revealing the face of none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino?" Choji questioned surprised.

"Its me," Ino said softly. "I snuck in here with the guards."

"What are you doing?" Choji asked.

"I saw what one of the Sound kunoichi beat him up," Ino answered.

Choji didnt ask anymore questions, he only watched as Ino wrapped Shikamaru's bleeding chest in fresh clean bandages.

"That should do it," Ino said as she stepped back.

"Looks like we found her," someone said from behind. Ino gasped as she whirled around and came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha and the kunoichi who beat up Shikamaru.

"That explains why are jonin squads couldnt find her," the kunoichi realized.

"Smart girl for sneaking in here with the guards," Sasuke commented. "But youre a nothing but a prisoner now. Samaya! Grab her."

Samaya (the kunoichi) grabbed Ino's arm and pushed her toward Sasuke. Sasuke took Ino, then turned to Samaya. "Apparently we should teach Ino a lesson. Samaya, i think you should hurt Shikamaru further."

Samaya smirked. "They dont call me a torturer for nothing!" She retrived the kunai from the floor of the cell.

"NO!" Ino and Choji screamed at the same time, only to be ignored. Samaya brought the kunai down into Shikamaru chest, increasing the bleeding.

"Last time i checked, the knife was dirty," Choji whispered.

Ino gasped, and Samaya smirked. "This was fun. I should do this more often."

"I'll take the girl to Lord Orochimaru," Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

Later, Ino lay on the bunk in her cell. Her hands and feet were secured to the legs of the bunk, and she could barely move. All she could do was stare at the dark gray ceiling of the cramped cell.

"Oh Shikamaru, Choji, I'm sorry," she thought.

* * *

The Cloud Chunin were passing through the woods, taking giant leaps and pushing off the limbs of trees, with Sylvi in the lead. No one said a word, and it felt awkward in a way. Sylvi had been on many missions where she hadnt said a word to her companions, but somehow this felt different.

"Sylvi! Earth to Sylvi!" Hikabo shouted.

"Who wait what?!" Sylvi shoited, snapping back to attention.

"We're here," Arashi announced annoyed. "Why did Raikage appoint you leader anyway? You cant even pay attention."

Sylvi shot an icy death glare in Arashi's direction. "Shut up or I'll kill you." She growled through clenched teeth.

Arashi stood back, momentarily distracted.

"Come on, lets go to the Hokage," Kenshin suggested.

The six Cloud chunin entered the Academy building and earned a bunch of Academy students eyes looking on at them.

"What are they doing here?"

"They arent Leaf shinobi!"

Sylvi grimaced. Academy students sometimes didnt know anything.

The Cloud Chunin entered the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, sat at her desk.

"Good job coming here quickly," Tsunade looked up. "Good, you're armed with weapons. I trusr Lord Raikage told you this mission involvs facing Orochimaru."

"Yes," the Cloud Chunin answered in unison.

"Good," Tsunade approved.

"What's the mission?" Izumi asked.

"Team 10 has been abducted by Otogakure ninja," Tsunade began. "We think they are being held somewhere in the Land of Sound. Your mission is to investigate and find out where they're being held." Tsunade smiled. "But it doesnt stop there. Youre experienced chunin, lead by a jonin. You are allowed to enagae the enemy if you must. Your goal is to trt and rescue Team 10."

"Team 10 is the Yamanaka girl and the Nara and Akimichi boys, right?" Hikabo asked.

"Right," Tsunade answered. "Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. But I have to tell you. You have no idea what Orochimaru's shinobi and kunoichi are capable of. You should always watch you back."

"Agreed."

"Now you should hurry before Orochimaru kills them off. If he's planning to anyway."

"Okay."

* * *

 **This chapter was shorter than the last one. Anyway, chapter 3 will either focus on the Cloud Chunin or Team 10, i havent decided yet.**


	3. Traveling to the Land of Sound

**Hi guys, I decided to have this chapter focus on the Cloud Chunin as they travel to the Hidden Sound Village in the Land of Sound. But if I run out of ideas before I can end the chapter, I will have to move to the prisons. So, without further adue, I present, chapter 3 of Tactician Down.**

* * *

Awkwardness. Just awkwardness. Thay's all Sylvi felt again. It was late afternoon by this time, almost evening. The Cloud Chunin didnt say a word, and again, it felt awkward. The only sound that was heard was the rustle of tree branches as one of them pushed off a limb. They had been traveling for over five hours, and they were still in the Land of Fire, which wasnt bad, since the Land of Sound was a boundary of the Land of Fire.

Sylvi suddenly stopped by landing on a tree branch. Since she was leading, the others stopped.

"Why are we stopped?" Tori asked.

"A red light," Sylvi mumbled sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious!" Tori exclaimed.

"Arashi, status report," Sylvi ordered, ignoring Tori

The good news is, we're almost to the Land of Sound," Arashi reported.

"Thay's music to my ears," Sylvi half joked. "And the bad news."

"We're due for an early dusk tonight," Arashi continued. "Its only a matter of time before the moon rises." As Arashi spoke, the full moon rose high above the horizon. With the moon's silvery light shining down on her, Sylvi could sense the emotions of her teammates: fear, anxiety, excitment, even annoyance.

"Chop chop, everyone!" Sylvi called out. "We'll set up camp and continue the mission in the morning."

In all, there were four tents: one for Sylvi and Izumi, the other for Hikabo and Tori, another for Naida and Shadow, and the last for Arashi and Kenshin. Each took only ten minutes to set up. As soon as all three tents were set, Sylvi got up. "I'm gonna go howl." Everyone knew that Sylvi actually meant that she would howl on the moon.

The path to a ledge was rocky, but Sylvi got past it easily. Sylvi transformed into a wolf with a puff of smoke, then let out a long howl toward the moon. She could hewrnthe delightful echo of her wolf howl. She even heard a few more howls.

"The wolves are out tonight," Sylvi thought with a satified smile. After a few more minutes, Sylvi transformed back ino half wolf, with wolf ears, tail, and eyes. Sylvi tramped down the rocky path pack to camp.

When Sylvi entered the tent she shared with Izumi, Izumi was asleep. Sylvi carefully retreated to her sleeping bag then slid in. Sylvi inhaled deeply before she was asleep.

That night Sylvi had a very disturbing dream.

 _Sylvi was standing in a dark hallway filled with cells. She heard the agonizing screams of tortured prisoners, and the heavy stench of blood made Sylvi want to throw up. She heard one scream she recognized._

 _Ino Yamanaka._

 _Sylvi scurried down the hallway and ran right through two guards. Sylvi didnt find it exactly strange. This happened in these types of dreams all the time. She stopped at the last cell. She saw Ino's bloodly body. She looked as if she hadnt eaten in days. Her long blonde hair had slipped out of its high ponytail and was streaked with dirt. Her purple clothes were half ripped. In front of the cell door stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha._

 _"Get away, you traitor!" Sylvi wanted to shout, but no sound came out of her voice. It was a typical freaky nightmare, wheremyou try to scream or yell, but it doesn't work. Suddenly the flor under Sylvi gave away and she collapsed on the next level lower. Once again, no one seemed to notice. A proud and overconfident looked kunoichi flounced down the hallway. Sylvi wrinkled her nose. This reminded her of when she was a cold blooded lone wolf when she was a genin. The last thing she needed was a reminder of her past._

 _Sylvi looked to the left, and she soon found out that was a very big mistake._

 _Shikamaru was laying on the top bunk, out cold. Sylvi couldnt tell if he was breathing. There was a giant gash in the middle of his chest._

 _"Shika," Sylvi breathed mutely. She touched the cell bars, and of course, as always, this was the one thing she couldnt pass through._

 _Next to Shikamaru, Choji was there. He was covered in blood, but he didnt really seem to notice. He was looked at his unconscious friend. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and hit her in the back of her neck._

"STOP!" Sylvi jolted awake. For a few seconds, she froze. She breathed in and out. "Just a dream." She told herself. "Just a dream." Sylvi was old enough to know that it was only a bad dream, but everything had seemed so real. That is, except for her floating through the guards and not being able to give Sasuke the words he deserved!

The tent flap was lifted and the sun temporarily blinded Sylvi. Izumi walked in. "Hey Siv. Youre awake."

"Yeah," Sylvi said casually. "Why didnt you wake me up?"

"You looked like you were seeing something freaky," Izumi said.

"Yeah," Sylvi said again. "I saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji in their cells. All were covered in blood." she wrinkledher noseagain. "I even saw a kunoichi that reminded me of my lone wolf years."

"We dont really need to bring that up again," Izumi shuddered.

Sylvi offered a half smile. "Dont go tellin ev'ry one else 'bout this, 'k? We dont want the others to creep out."

"Agreed," Izumi agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the prisons of the Hidden Sound Village...

* * *

 **Ha ha! I'm just messing with you. I ended up having enought to say aboutmthe Cloud Chunin to end it properly and call it a chapter. Hopefully chapter 4 will be the same with Team 10..**

 **Anywho, thats all for now**


	4. It Could Be Worse

**Hi everyone! Guess what? Its chapter 4! So the same thing that I did with chapter 3 applies here, except we are going to spend the majority of the chapter in the blood-smelling prison. Get it? Got it? Good!**

Ino sighed. It had been almost a day since she'd been caught trying to help Choji and Shikamaru. Ino didnt even know what time of the day it was, all she knew was that se was stuck in a cramoed cell while her teammates were being tortured! Ino had fiven up trying to wriggle her wrists out of the, kt only made her wrists sting. Ino betted it was planned.

"If I wasnt tied down to this bed, that traitor Sasuke would be in the afterlife!" Ino thought angrily. It was the least satisfing thing right now. It was true, Ino had fallen in love with Sasuke, but past was in the past, and Ino knew she would never feel the same about Sasuke again. She knew all about how traitors pretend to be good. Ino had never considered the evil masked behind Sasuke's handsome face. She coukd deliberately remember Sylvi saying, "One day, that Uchiha will unmask who he really is. You will all see the shadow he has concealed for so long." That day Sylvi had said it, during the Chunin Exams, she had only told her to shut up, but it was only because she loved Sasuke. Now Ino couldn't agree with Sylvi more. She only wished she'd taken them more seriously.

"The next time I see Sasuke, it will be when I'm about to kill him!" Ino thought. Sure, Sakura would never forgive Ino if she killed Sasuke, but Ino didnt care. Sakura could cry all she wanted for Sasuke, but Ino wasnt shedding a tear over him. Sakura ought to understand it by now. "Choji, Shikamaru, I will come back for you."

* * *

"Nara! This is one of your last chances!" The guard called, once again lifting Shikamaru by his neck.

"Geez, is this a daily routine of yours?" Shikamaru asked in disgust.

"Maybe, maybe not," the guard answered. "Samaya, take the Nara to the interrogation room. And i'm warning you, boy, you may have gotten out of it the last time, but it won't be as easy this time, so if i were you, I'd cooperate."

"Well, youre not me, so who knows? I might cooperate. I might not, cooperate. What difference does it make?" Shikamaeu asked carelessly.

"Oh ho ho!" laughed the guard. "It makes a very good difference." He paused. "Interrogation room, now!"

Samaya wasnt more gentle then the guard had been, in fact, Samaya was probably more harsh than the guard. No wonder Orochimaru didnt wantmto lose her. A perfect Oto kunoichi. Shikamaru's head hurt at the thought.

The interrogation room wasnt much better. The rom was just as hot and stuffy as the last time, and as usual, he was strapped down to the chair. When Orkchimaru came, Shikamaru asked what he did with Ino. He didnt forget to ask with force.

"Why should i tell you?" Orochimaru asked. "Mqybe i killed her, maybe i fed her to the beasts, maybe i let Sasuke abuse her-"

"Just stop!" Shikamaru screeched. "I asked where she is, not what you might have done with her!"

"ENOUGH!" Orochimaru shouted. "This is my interrogation room, and i ask the questions! You answer them!"

"You know, its just you havent asmed a single questions,

so i guessed someone shoul be smart enough to start the party."

This earned Shikamaru a hard punch in the stomach. He gasped for air as Orochimaru's fist made hard contact. As Shikamaru gasped for air, he coughed up blood. Alot. Orochimaru smirked. "Guess I'm not so rusty after all."

"Ya, ya think?" Shikamaru asked between short breaths.

Exactly like the last time, someone banged on the door. Outside, Shikamaru heard Samaya's voice shout, "Lord Orochimaru is busy, come back another time!"

"What now?" Orochimaru asked annoyed.

"The scouts have come back, and they say shinobi are coming toward here!" A male voice shouted. "The scours said the deliberatly heard them say theyre going toward the Land of Sound. They also fought the shinobi. Theyre surprisingly strong. They must be at least chunin! And their leader is some wolf thing!"

"Be smart, Misao!" Orochimaru shouted. "A wolf can't lead a bunch of chunin now, can it?!" Orochimaru raised his voice at the end.

"Yes, but it wasnt exactly a wolf!" Misao called back. "It was a kunoichi, at least a jonin! She had wolf ears and eyes, and she even transformed into a wolf!"

Shikamaru recognized who it was from the description. He knew of only a few shinobi who were hlaf wolves, and one of them actually would transform into full wolf during battle. "Sylvi?" Shikamaru made the mistake of saying the werewolf's name out loud.

"Oh, you know those shinobi?" Orochimaru asked. "I guess I'll send them a little greeting."

"What kind of greeting?" Shikamaru asked quickly.

"Usually I wait until the greeting is fiven when i tell what it is, but i can see that this werewolf is a close friend of yours, so I'll tell you," Orochimaru said. "I'm sending them a squad of very experienced jonin."

Shikamaru smirked. "I'm warning you, Sylvi is an experienced jonin herself."

"But she's also a kunoichi," Orochimaru pointed out.

"She never appreciates enemies who underestimate her," Shikamaru said.

Orochimaru ignored Shikamaru and ordered Samaya, "Take him back to the cell."

Samaya grabbed Shikamaru on the neck.

"Hey, do you guys know there are other limbs to grab when dragging someone?" Shikamaru asked

Samaya smirked. "Grabbing you on the neck is much more amusing than grabbing you on the arm."

When back at the cell, Samaya released her grip around Shikamaru's neck, and forced him into the cell. She slammed the door behind her.

"What happened Shika?" Choji asked worriedly.

"Sylvi's on her way to the Land of Sound, and Orochimaru's sending a jonin squad to ambush her and her group." Shikamaru answered.

"I dont really think we have to worrry about Sylvi too much," Choji said, "She's the Killer Werewolf."

"I guess," Shikamaru said

* * *

So the next chapter will probably switch from Team 10 to the Cloud Chunin. See you later


	5. Bloodthirsty

The next morning, the Cloud Chunin were already traveling toward Otogakure. Once again, everyone was silent, but this time, it wasnt awkward. It was for stealth. All eight were highly alert for any search squads Orochimaru sent. All of a sudden, Sylvi stopped, and the others stopped behind her.

" _Now_ what?" Arashi questioned exasperated.

Sylvi glared at the tactician. "Shut up for once and let me do my job!" she raised her voice at the end of her sentence. When Arashi actually _did_ shut up, Sylvi concentrated on her sense of smell. It was familiar, but different...

"OTOGAKURE NINJA!" Arashi screeched.

"What did I say about letting me do my work?!" Sylvi shouted.

"No, for real!" Arashi shouted back.

When Sylvi actually did turn around, she saw the Oto shinobi attacking. Hikabo drew his katana, Izumi had her fan, Shadow uncoiled his whip, Naida took out some kunai knives, Kenshin drew his tanto, and Sylvi drew her kun.

The Cloud and Sound shinobi clashed.

Sylvi slammed her kun into a shinobi's chest, then leaped above a kunoichi. Sylvi brought her kun to the ground and swung it under the kunoichi's feet, knocking her to her back. She slipped a kunai out of her holster and slit the kunoichi's throat.

Hikabo managed to get himself into a complicated katana to katana fight with another shinobi. The shinobi attempted to hack Hikabo's head off, Hikabo dodged by leaning backward, then slamming his hands on the ground behind him. He then kicked his legs up, achieving two things: kicking the shinobi in the face, and a perfectly executed backflip.

Tori was a master of kyujutsu, or in other words, archery. After sending his birds to attack, Tori shot a few shinobi with poison arrows. Most shinobi were caught off guard, as this was rarely seen in the ninja world. Tori smirked. "Bet you didnt see that coming."

Izumi literally blew her opponents away, Arashi strategized a strategy, and Kenshin used his tanto. Five minutes later, all the Otogakure shinobi were defeated.

"Thats what I call teamwork!" Kenshin smiled.

"I guess," Sylvi shrugged. She re-strapped her kun to her back and brushed her sweaty lightning shaped bangs. "But we have to move. Team 10's time is running out."

The Cloud Chunin put their weapons away, then continued toward the Land of Sound.

After twenty minutes, suddenly, everything seemed louder. The rustles of the leaves on the trees seemed to rustle louder when they pushed off the branches. Above that, the cricket's chirps' volume was cranked up.

Arashi moved up closer to the front. "We've entered the Land of Sound." He informed Sylvi.

Sylvi's expression was neutral as she said, "Good." She looked back at the others. "Stay on guard."

"Right," answered the rest of the Cloud Chunin.

* * *

Samaya walked down the hall, back straight and stiff in an arrogant way, as usual. In her hand she held a kunai, and she had extra in her holster. Her target was obvious. Ino. She enjoyed torturing Ino then telling Shikamaru about it.

Samaya entered Ino's cell then closed and locked the door behind her.

Ino knew exactly when Samaya entered. Samaya apparently had some sort of snake nature. She always hissed when entering the cell.

"So, here to torture me again?" Ino asked.

"Smart girl," Samaya smirked. She motioned toward her kunai. "Along with my friend here."

"Still referring to your weapons as your friends?" Ino asked.

The next five minutes, the prisons were filled with the agonizing screams of a kunoichi in pain. Later, Samaya walked down the hallway with a smirk on her face and licked Ino's blood off her kunai. Samaya had always been bloodthirsty (in a literal sense).

* * *

Sylvi ran her tongue along her wolf fangs as she pushed off a tree branch. Plastered on her face was a determined expression as she lead the Cloud Chunin like she did many times before.

"Ino, Shika, Choji," Sylvi thought. "We're coming."

* * *

 **This was a very short chapter. I want to throw in some suspence. Big things in chapter 6.**


	6. Operation: Rescue Team 10 - In Effect

**I'd like to start off that I promised big thInng in chapter 6. Some of you might be thinking wild citrus (aka lemon), but in my book, big things means action! Adventure! Even comedy! So here we go: an epic chapter, no wild citrus required! Enjoy**

* * *

By now, the Cloud Chunin were just outside of Otogakure, and Arashi, being an excellent tactician, explained his strategy.

A group of Otogakure shinobi passed through the gate. Among them was Izumi, disguised as a Sound kunoichi. She easily passed through the gates of Otogakure, meanwhile her teammates and Team Kotaro waited outside of the village. Izumi had a mini wireless to communicate with Arashi, who would analyse the information and come up with a strategy.

Izumi, in her disguise, entered unsuspected into the prisons and headed toward the office where they kept the log book of guards. She flipped throught the pages until she found the guard who guarded the prison cells where Choji and Shikamaru were being held. He also guarded the spot where Ino was being geld.

"I see," Izumi thought. "All i have to do is pass this information to Arashi."

* * *

"I got it," Arashi said. "Now all you have to do is keep the guard from going to the cells."

"How do I do that?" Izumi asked

"You know the pills i gave you?" Arashi asked. "Slip it into the guy's food and itll keep him busy in the bathroom."

"For how long?" Izumi asked.

"Long enough for us to pull off the rescue." Arashi answered. He turned to the rest of the Cloud Chunin. "When Izumi tells us the guy comsumed the pill, we'll strike, preferably at night." He glanced at the sun. "Its almost sundown. The plan is one Team will be on lookout, the other pulls off the actual rescue. I suggest Team Kotaro to do that, while our team is on lookout. Naida and Shadow can be on look out with us."

"Sounds good enough," Sylvi nodded. "Now lets just wait for Izumi."

* * *

At dinner hour, Izumi did her thing.

She had a clipboard with a pencil. The end of the pencil was the pill. Izumi pretended to record data as she sat next to the guard. (She was still disguised as an Otogakure ninja) When the guard looked the other way, Izumi tipped her pencil, letting the pill drop into his plate. Izumi smiled to herself.

The guard then consumed the pill. Five minutes later, he exused himself.

* * *

"He comsumed it," Izumi reported.

"Great," Arashi answered. "And the sun will be coming down in ten minutes."

As soon as the sun set, the Cloud Chunin leaped over the closed gates of Otogakure and met Izumi (who was now out of her disguise) outside of the prisons. The guard was still busy in the bathroom. Arashi's pill seemed to work better than expected, Izumi had reported. Every time the guard stepped out, he had to go back in.

Sylvi pushed herself through the small window. She was followed by Hikabo, Tori, Izumi, Arashi, and Kenshin. They then split up and Operation: Rescue Team 10 began.

* * *

"Something's holding the guy up," Shikamaru told Choji. "He should have been here by now."

"Maybe theyre trying to starve us!" Choji exclaimed. Every day, the guard would bring the prison food. It was less like food and more like gruel.

Samaya then approached the cell. Without her saying anything, both Choji and Shikamaru knew what she was here for. Torture.

"Its time for me to have some fun," Samaya announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misao was at Ino's cell. With him were four other guards.

"Bring her out here," Misao ordered. The four, almost involintarily, grabbed Ino from her position, then held her to the ground. One had a firm grip on her head, two others held down her arms, the last held her legs. Misao stood above her, a wicked grin radiated his face. Ino didnt know what he plan to do, but she knew it wasnt going to be pretty. She was about to scream when cloth was stuffed in her mouth, muffling her screams. Ini couldnt possibly think of anything worse than this.

* * *

Back In the cell, a new guard approached Choji, who was now alone.

"What are you doing here?" Choji asked in a shaky voice.

The guard pulled out a kunai. "Lord Orochimaru ordered me to kill you. Youre useles to him."

"What?" Choji wasnt sure he heard right.

"House rules," the guard aaid. "We do what Lord Orochimaru tells us to."

* * *

Right now, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were in predicaments. But...

* * *

Samaya was ready to launch her kunai when she was sucked back by a tornado. It was a dark tornado, with lightning striking from it.

* * *

Misao was about to do who knows what when he screamed in pain and clutched his chest.

* * *

The guard was ready to do his thing when a flock of birds attacked him.

* * *

A kunoichi dropped down from the ceiling.

* * *

A shinobi walked into the room, doing a hand sign.

* * *

A shinobi came into view with a bird on his shoulder.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Samaya demanded.

* * *

"Who, who are you?" Misao asked, still in pain

* * *

"Who in the world are you?" asked the guard.

* * *

"Allies of the Leaf Village."

* * *

"We're shinobi."

* * *

"Of the Cloud."

* * *

 **Sorry about all the lines. Its because everything happened in different places. Yes, Izumi's thing was a Mission Impossible rip off. Yes, the three people who jumped in are Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori. Yes, i did get "Allies of the Leaf Village. We're shinobi of the Cloud" from the Sand Siblings. Next time: Cloud vs. Sound!**


	7. Cloud vs Sound

When the kunoichi stepped into the light, Shikamaru recognized her as Sylvi Omaki.

Samaya looked at her. "You're the one who took down Chikusa," she said. "Normally I wouldnt have a grudge against you, but Orochimaru seems to."

"So you're only going to hate me just because Orochimaru does?" Sylvi shook her head. "Really stupid." It was true she defeated Chikusa Nakanichi of the Grass, who was a powerful Akatsuki member, partner of Genichi Takaki of the Mist. The fact that Samaya said she normally wouldnt hate her, Sylvi guessed Samaya was a Grass ninja also.

"Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!"

Samaya dodged the attack, then nailed a physical attack against Sylvi.

"So this is a taijutsu type shinobi," Sylvi thought. "No problem." For a few minutes, Sylvi and Samaya kicked, punched, hit, dodged, and blocked each others' moves until they punched each other, the impact sending them backward. Sylvi didnt waste any time. She grabbed her kun and started using it to fight. She'd always excelled in bojutsu anyway.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Sylvi summoned Shiruba the wolf, and Samaya summoned a snake.

"You too, huh?" Sylvi questioned. "Man everyone wants to learn the Summoning Jutsu these days."

"You summoned me just to talk?" Shiruba pressed. "I'm a very busy wolf you know."

"I summoned you to battle," Sylvi said as she held up her kun to block a few shuriken.

Samaya then charged. "Come on Mamushi!"

Sylvi charged back wt Samaya. "Lets go Shiruba!"

"Right!" Shiruba answered.

Sylvi and Samaya clashed wil Shiruba attacked Mamushi.

* * *

As the shinobi walked into the room, Ino noted the hand sign to be the Takamoto clan's Blood Style hand sign. The shinobi must be Hikabo Takamoto.

One guard grimaced. "The Takamoto Blood Burn Jutsu. I should have seen that coming."

Hikabo looked bored. "You knew," he said blandly. "Summoning Jutsu!" Hikabo summoned his bat, Kurochi.

"Hi Hikabo," Kurochi greeted. "Whats up?"

"This is up," Hikabo pointed. "Just attack."

Kurochi obeyed, and Hikabo attacked again. "Blood Style: Rhapsody of Terror!"

Misao recovered from the Blood Burn. He charged at a distracted Hikabo, but Kurochi began attacking Misao.

Ino smiled weakly. "You scoundrel," she thought, refering to Hikabo.

* * *

"Tori," Choji recognized the bird user. Iguru cawed and screeched as if he were laughing at the guard.

The guard growled. "No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!"

Tori smiled cooly. "I guess I'll be the first to get away." He redirected his birds toward the guard again. "I don't need a Summoning Jutsu with these guys." Tori said. "The birds suit me well."

* * *

Sylvi kicked Samaya in the stomach then knocked her kun across Samaya's head. That was enough to knock out the Sound kunoichi. She staggered back before falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Shiruba defeated Mamushi.

Shikamaru looked at Sylvi. "You didnt need to step in," he said in his usual tone. "I was doing just fine."

Sylvi sent a glacial glare in Shikamaru's direction. "I could see that as you were about to get killed by a girl."

"Normally, i would tell Shikaku but I'll do that later," Shiruba commented,

"Normally I'd send you back to Hauringu Den at this point," Sylvi told her summon. "But i'll need more of your help."

Shiruba widened her eyes. "Whats that you say?"

"Help," Sylvi growled through clenched teeth.

"This is a real pain in the rear," Shiruba sighed.

"Just, come on," Sylvi said.

"Who are you talking to?" Shikamaru asked. "Me or the wolf?"

"Both of you," Sylvi already opened the door.

* * *

Hikabo drew his katana and used the handle to knock Misao out.

"Good going Kurochi," Hikabo congratulated. Conspicuously Hikabo and Kurochi had a better tolerance for each other than Sylvi and Shiruba.

Another guard drew a katana. Hikabo blocked a few attacks before sliding the sword right through the guard stomach. Hikabo sharply pulled the katana out, sending a spray of scarlet liquid. Two down, three to go.

One charged and Hikabo grabbed the guard's arm and flipped the guard over. Or at least attemoted to. Either way, the guard ended up on the floor and Hikabo pierced the guard's flesh with his katana.

"That's right," Hikabo pulled his katana out of the guard's stomach. "Who's next?"

One guard stepped back, but the other oushed him foward.

Hikabo looked at Kurochi. "Get the other one."

"On it."

Hikabo punched the guard into the wall, then knocked him out. Kurochi attacked the other guard and shoved him into the cell. Kurochi swiftly moved as he tied and gagged the guard. Hikabo then pushed all the other guards into the cell. Once that was done, Hikabo wiped sweat off his forehead then closed and locked the cell door.

He ofered his hand to Ino, who took it. "Thanks," she said

"No problem," Hikabo said. "Its not like i had other plans anyway."

"Wait," Ino said. "Dont you have eight other people?"

"My teammates are rescuing yours," Hikabo answered. "Three more are on the look out. Three more should be coming." Hikabo glanced toward the door. "Lets go."

* * *

Tori got out his crossbow, loaded it, and pointed. His birds had secured the guard and Tori smirked. "You were sent on kill. Now youre the one dying. Dont worry. Youre death will be quick and painless." With that, Tori released the arrow. The arrow soared across the room and planted itself in the guard's chest. The guard slumped over dead. Tori grabbed the keys from the guard's belt and unlocked Choji's cell.

"Did you?" Choji was at a loss for words.

"No time explaining." Tori said quickly. He opened the door. "Come on."

* * *

Sylvi, Shiruba, and Shikamaru walked out of the hallway. Next came Hikabo with Kurochi and Ino. Last came Tori with Iguru and Choji.

"Oh, so everyone's here," Shiruba commented. As she said that, Izumi, Arashi, Kenshin, Naida, and Shadow dropped down. "Okay, now everyone's here."

"Come on," Sylvi said. Let's go."

Kumo 9, Team 10, and the summons walked toward the room they entered. Sylvi tried opening the window. She violently shook it. "Locked." She announced. She was about to punch the window open when thousands of Oto shinobi and kunoichi filed into the room.

Sylvi drew her kun, Hikabi with his katana, Tori with his crossbow, Izumi with her fans, Arashi with his "glue balls", Kenshin with his tanto, Naida eith her shurigen, and Shadow with his whip.

The Cloud and Sound shinobi clashed.


	8. Best of the Best Showdown

Sylvi wasnt expecting this much fighting during this mission, but it was still fun. She slammed her kun into a shinobi's stomach, then jumped over and swung her weapon close to the ground and tripped two shinobi. Hikabo engaged in a deadly katana fight. Tori pulled off the Hiden Bird Jutsu, then started shooting his arrows.

"Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!"

Izumi was probably the only one using jutsu as a main weapon. Izumi was rhe best at Wind Jutsu in Kumo 9. Arashi threw his glue balls, sticking shinibi together and rendering them useless. Kenshin then fought with a tanto. He was pretty good at it. Naida threw her throwing weapons, and Shadow used his whip.

Reinforcements surged into the room. The eight Cloud shinobi held the weapons defensively and drew closer to protect Team 10.

"There's too many," Izumi said.

"Have a little faith," Shiruba retorted.

Suddenly, the door burst opwn with a surge of electricity. "Chidori!"

Sylvi's first thought was Sasuke. But Sylvi knew Sasuke didnt have a reason to destroy the door. The was proved when the shinobi coming through the mob of Sound ninja were jonin of the Leaf and Cloud. Hikari Omaki, Kotaro Kagawa, Erisu Kawasaki, Josuke Yamaguchi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Storm Omaki, Crystal Omaki, Juichi Takamoto, Katsuko Takamoto, and Torizu Rakuen. Along with them came the final team of Kumo 9, Tairo Akiyama, Kuina Nakazawa, and Sotan Machida.

"Go," Storm called. "We'l catch up."

"Thanks Dad," Sylvi said. She punched the window, shattering the glass, and Kumo 9 along with Team 10 escaped.

"Come on," Sylvi said softly.

"Not so fast," came a voice they all knew al too well.

Sylvi turned around and found herself looking directly at Sasuke Uchiha. She crossed her arms. "Nope. I was expecting this."

"Actually, we were kind of hoping not to run into you," Hikabo said with a confused look on his face.

"If you wamt to leave," Sasuke said. "Youll have to go through me."

"Okay then!" Sylvi replied cooly.

Sasuke gave Sylvi a weird look. The look said that it was not what he was expecting. "When I say that-"

"Hold up!" The guard who guarded Shikamaeu, Choji, and Ino's cells ran toward them. "I will also fight! I will not give up! I will not run away!"Suddenly he ran back. "DAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tairo, Kuina, and Sotan gave the others a weird look. Arashi gave them a no-time-explaining-look.

"Alright, you guys, get out of here. Take Ino, Shikamaru and Choji to a safe place," Sylvi ordered.

"Do you think we'd leave you here by yourself?" Hikabo shouted.

For some reason, Sylvi remembered the time at the Chunin Exams when she came over most of her Lone Wolves' Seal.

 _You think we dont care about you, but we do!_

"Do you want to fail the mission?" Sylvi asked, raising her voice and narrowing her eyes. "I said go already!"

No one answered, they only followed Sylvi's orders.

Sylvi and Sasuke locked eyes, then Sasuke made a few hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Oh not qnother summon!" Sylvi complained. "Alright. Shiruba! Front and center!"

Shiruba ran up to Sylvi. "So I'm fighting another snake, eh?" She asked. "Piece of cake."

"Just keep him out of the way," Sylvi ordered.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sylvi knew this jutsu well. It was extremely hard to dodge all the fireballs, and sometimes the user could hide shuriken inside the flames, but the jutsu itself was more commonly used as a distraction.

Sylvi took her chances and dodged. One burned her left arm. Sylvi slapped the burn a few times before dodging every fireball. Sylvi pulled out a senbon from her shoulder. Crimson liquid stained her navy blue shirt. Sylvi looked in Sasuke's direction, anger present on her face. "You did your jutsu. Now let me do mine." Sylvi weaved a few hand signs. "Tornado Style: Weapon Dance!"

This jutsu was also more commonly used as a distraction. But it did an excellent job as Sylvi was able to sneak attack Sasuke. Well, sort of. She attempted a kick, but Sasuke grabbed her leg in midair.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" Sasuke inquired rather calmly. His voice was mocking and irritable.

"This is gonna be awkward," Sylvi told herself. She grabbed a kunai, then twisted around Sasuke. Since he still had a good grip on her leg, it almost looked like she hugging him. Which was the opposite of what she was trying to do.

"How far do you want to take this?" Sasuke inquired.

"As far as I possibly can," Sylvi dug the kunai into Sasuke's shoulder. He released her leg, then Sylvi punched him in the back. But Sasuke kept coming. Lightning formed around his hand, producing a noise of a thousand birds chirping. He ran straight forward and thrust his arm out. The lightning extened into a blade like shape. "Chidori!"

Sylvi knew about this technique. Or more like knew how to do it. Sylvi quickly jumped upward, but then twisted toward the right to avoid the lightning. It sort of working, she got out of the lightning's way, but she crashed into the not so soft ground.

Sasuke saw this, and advanced toward her, not affected by Chidori's drawback due to his Sharingan. He had his katana drawn and ready, blade gleaming. He brought it down, but found himself slicing through a log instead.

Sylvi attacked again, but this time, Sasuke managed to grab her arm and flip her over. Sylvi got back up, and Sasuke pointed his katana. Seeing this, Sylvi drew her kun. Both were poised to strike, then stuck at the same time. The weapons bounced off each other. Shiruba and Aoda appeared at their respective summor's side.

"He's pretty strong," Shiruba commented.

"I kind of figired that out," Sylvi said without looking at her.

Shiruba frowned ((can wolves even frown?!)) "I was talking about the snake!"

"Its pretty obvious the snake's powerful," Sylvi retorted.

Sylvi and Sasuke charged again, weapons drawn, and clashed.


End file.
